


Threads

by CandyXatu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fear entities in love, M/M, Monsters in love, Web!Martin, Written from The Web's POV, because i can still hope, brief mention of A Guest For Mr Spider trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyXatu/pseuds/CandyXatu
Summary: Weavers are often drawn to Watchers, The Web does not understand why, but finds that it also does not mind.





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

> KINDA inspired by the album Threads by Now Now because,, ,,, im soft and their music slaps and sometimes has Jon/Martin vibes

The Web loved it's Weavers and Watchers in equal measure.

It did not know fully why it's Weavers were so drawn to The Eye, but it did not really matter, their closeness only did good for The Web. With the Watcher's Crown on the horizon, being close to Watchers only meant better chances that they would be chosen to rule beside The Eye, of course they would rather complete their own ritual, but it had not been very long since their last attempt, and their surviving Weavers were still weak and few in numbers, it was safer to simply earn the friendship of The Eye and allow themselves to be carried through.

Every Watcher had a Weaver, and every Weaver had a Watcher. Whether they knew it or not. Of course this rang true for Jonathan Sims and Martin Blackwood too.

The Web loved Jonathan. He had every quality they loved in their Weavers. From the moment of his birth to the moment he first laid eyes on the cover of their Gift to him. They loved him, he would look beautiful with some extra eyes and limbs.

But Jonathan had never truly loved them back. He was too curious for his own good, he wanted to Know. He craved the knowledge that only The Eye could give him. So they released him. They severed the threads they had carefully weaved around his throat for the last eight years. And he left them willingly. At least he still got the new eyes.

And then they found Martin Blackwood. A mirror of Jonathan in almost every way. He was everything The Eye would have wanted. He, too, was too curious. Asking difficult questions his poor, distant and uninterested mother would not and could not answer. He was perfect for The Eye.

The Web was in love.

They sent him gifts. Not as obvious as the one they had sent to Jonathan, they had learned their lesson on being too hasty. They sent him a spider one night. A small one to perch on the wall beside his bed, small enough to fit on the of the finger of a young teenage boy. He took to it immediately, cooing softly and chatting away to it as he guided it gently onto his hand. The poor boy was so lonely. He had few friends to speak of, and his family was not much better. It was almost surprising that The Lonely had not tried to claim him. He spoke to the spider. He asked it about its day. And told it about his. It was endearing.

The spider weaved a thread around Martin's finger. He could not see it. Nor could he feel it. But it was there. The Web refused to sever this tie too. They had lost Jonathan, they would not lose Martin.

When Martin got a job at The Magnus Institute, The Web did not object. They spoke to The Eye, and with their permission, wrapped their thread around Jonathan for the second time, and guided him gently towards the Institute, towards their Weaver.

Quite predictably, their Weaver was head over heels the moment he laid eyes on Jonathan. They worked in separate departments at first, and their paths rarely crossed. But The Web had learnt patience. They waited. They watched.

When Jonathan was promoted to Head Archivist and Martin was moved to his research team, he was utterly scandalized. Jonathan's disliking of Martin was utterly ridiculous. Martin had spoken about spiders to him once, in a blind, nervous scramble for conversation topics. Jonathan had cringed away, Martin had flinched as though he had been struck, and Jonathan had avoided Martin to the best of his ability ever since. Perhaps The Web had underestimated how much trauma their Gift had left Jonathan with.

But he adjusted. Even came to like him. When The Corruption made their attempt to steal Martin, they felt the pulling of fear in Jonathan's heart as if it was their own. He feared for Martin. He feared that their Weaver had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Web guided him to Martin, relishing in the relief that swept over Jonathan when he found Martin unharmed.

In the time after the attack, Jonathan's attitude softened greatly. He allowed Martin to fuss over him in that way he did, accepted the tea he brought, and fought the jumps in his heart whenever his eyes met The Weaver's.

When they finally kissed, The Web and The Eye rejoiced. It had not been the ideal pact-sealing kiss they had hoped their Watcher and Weaver would have, both crying, hiding in the maze of filing cabinets, all shivering shoulders and desperation, but it had happened. That was all that mattered to The Web. 

The pair was completed. The Weaver had a Watcher, and The Watcher had a Weaver. Whether they truly knew it or not.

Together, some time in the future, they would kiss like that again. Desperately and shakily. As their joint ritual happened around them, clinging to their humanity as long as they could. The Eye and The Web would ascend together. The Weaver and the Watcher would rule together.

But for now, they were just two humans, embracing on the filthy floor of a storage room. But that was fine, The Web had learnt patience, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on tumblr you might already know this, but my phone got utterly and wholly FUCKED when it fell out of my pocket so i ended up losing the drafts for a much longer Jon/Martin/Tim/Sasha fic i was writing oops? so i dug this ancient artifact out of the drafts on my laptop as compensation for that probably coming out later than id like it to. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
